


Shattered

by Bun_Bun_Hanzo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, F/F, Jiangshi Mei, Meicy, SnowAngel, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bun_Bun_Hanzo/pseuds/Bun_Bun_Hanzo
Summary: The Witch has been on the run. Her loyal subjects have fallen, and she now has nowhere to run.A certain vampire has the Witch in her hands. What could she want? Revenge? ...love? Maybe both?...only time will tell.





	1. Beaten

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Meicy fanfiction! It’ll be very angsty, so sorry for the feels, hehe. I’ll be writing more Meicy, so stay tuned ^_^
> 
> (Also, shout out to anthraxcakemix on Tumblr for helping me get into Meicy! They’re really cool and you should check out their blog :3)

Echoed laughter filled the castle of Eichenwalde, and with a thud, I fell in front of what Junkinstien’s creation lied upon. My staff was somewhere off in the distance, snapped, and my gun was in a block of ice. Beaten, bloodied, and defeated, I repositioned myself to my knees slowly; my eyes then flickered upwards to see my enemy.

She licked my blood off of her hand; the very hand that punched me straight in the nose just a few minutes ago. My hands found their way on the floor in front of me as the vampire stepped closer.

“Do you think that you can just play god?” She inquired, looking dead into my eyes. “I....” I couldn’t answer her. She growled and took me by the collar, and I was too weak and tired to protest. “I’ve killed your minions. I have beaten you. Now tell me, Witch...” -she closed in on my ear; her razor sharp teeth just barely scraping against my earlobe, cutting it and making it bleed- “what are you now? What are you going to do?”

“I.... I don’t know.”

A chuckle sounded from the short monster, and it made my spine tingle. “You don’t know?” Her smile faded and she began to choke me. My neck started to get extremely cold, and I grabbed her hands in attempt to pry her off of me.  
She stopped and stared deep into my eyes. A strange air formed around the two of us as she gently caressed my cheek. “Oh Ziegler... I always thought that you were gorgeous...” My eyes widened slightly as she said that. “...and you, Ling Zhou.” The life in her eyes drained after she laughed at what I said.

“But everything eventually comes to an end.”

As if on queue, my breathing ceased, and the wicked girl bit hard into my neck. I let out a bellowed scream and cry for help. Mei stopped and threw me onto the ground once more. The pain I experienced at that very moment was excruciating; my chest rose and lowered at an alarming rate. The vampire made her way over to me and lied down beside my shaking body. “A-ah...” my mouth opened and closed. She shushed me like I was a crying baby, placing her finger over my lips. “Shhhh...” she spoke, leaning over to my ear and licking it. Mei let out a satisfying hum after tasting my blood, “Ah. You taste wonderful, Angela. Now...” 

The Chinese monster leaned in further and planted a kiss on my cheek; her lips were frigid... but the most bone-chilling thing was her eyes. Her eyes.... 

Eyes are an easy way to tell emotion and state-of-being. Usually, they’re filled with sanity... but Mei’s were far from it.

“Have a nice sleep, Witch.”

And like that, I blacked out.


	2. Wingless

Cold.... so..... cold....

C-cold....

My figure walked along what seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, and I shivered greatly. Snow fell and it was hard to see. Where am I? Is this a dream? 

“Witch.”

His voice called out to me and I turned my head to him. He took slow steps towards me, “we must kill the Jiangshi. She does not know that I am still alive.”  
I sighed as the Reaper talked to me. “R-Reaper,” I shuddered, “there’s but so many times that you can die... it isn’t worth the r-risk.” I sneezed, and rubbed my arms. Where’s my staff....? I turned my full body to him. He didn’t even seem cold at all.... well, he IS dead..

“I’ll take it. Rest well, I shall dispose of her.” 

I reached out my hand and ran towards him. “Reaper, no! She’s too...” I trailed off as I saw Reaper transform into smoke and fade away. The coldness started to get to me; my knees fell to the ice and I fell over, too cold to move.  
Why does this feel so real?! It’s so... cold...  
I heard a dark chuckle.

“Oh Witch, you don’t even KNOW how cold I’ll be~”

Her voice rang through my eardrums followed by a laugh.  
The monster’s laugh echoed out as I began to lose consciousness. 

It had seemed like an eternity when I finally opened my eyes; a loud yowl could be heard and I sat up. The room was cold... very cold. I hugged myself and wandered what that noise was. “What... what was that...?” I mumbled to myself, looking around the unfamiliar room. It sounded like...

“....Reaper.” 

So, he did enter my dream.. 

I got up off the very cold floor and went out, only to see my loyal subject frozen in a block of ice. Before him was that monster. She gave a sideways glance at me and smiled eerily, before easily tipping him over with her index finger.

I flew to him, hoping that I could make it in time, but I was met with an ice wall instead. I smacked against it and fell down on the floor, back first. I heard a noise that indicated that Reaper wasn’t coming back. The wall disappeared and Mei watched me as I held up my hand to bring him back, but she quickly knelt down and caught my wrist. “Ah, ah ah.” She spoke. 

“What did you do to me?” I called out, “why do I feel so...”

“Weak?” The Jiangshi finished; she must’ve done something when I was asleep. I cursed under my breath as she picked me up. I got out of her grasp and flew away. “You think you can get away that easily?” I heard her voice in the distance.

I don’t know what happened, but... I fell again. I touched my wings, which were both encased in ice. I sighed as I heard the short monster’s steps behind me. A little cackle came from her and she picked me up once more.  
I kicked at her and she simply let me drop. With her magical ice powers, Mei froze my wrists and ankles together; she continued her job and carried me like I was her bride. “Where are you taking me?!” 

She looked down at me and smirked, not answering the question that was asked. I still fought to break free, but that ended when her sharp fangs brushed against my neck, threatening to cut it.  
As we approached our destination, a sick feeling crawled in me. Mei opened the door with one hand and tossed me onto a bed, which was uncharacteristically warm. The shorter one closed the door and made her way over to me, putting her hands on the bed (which were very close to my thighs). She leaned into me, licking the bite mark that she made earlier. I shivered at that and closed my eyes briefly. “Oh, Witch...” she whispered, connecting her eyes with mine, “why are you so beautiful?” 

I didn’t answer.

She learned closer. Her nose touched mine, and when our lips were going to connect...

...she ripped off my wings.

I screamed in agony as an evil smile played on her lips; she was amused with my pain. “Why?!” I screamed, “Why would you do this?!” Tears streamed from my eyes and down my cheeks.

Mei turned around and looked over her back, “you had your fun. Now it’s my turn to play god.”

I reached out my hand, “wai-“  
But before I could speak, the door opened then closed again. A lock could be heard as well.

I looked down at the bed and sighed. “I need to get out of here..”


End file.
